An Odd Family
by Umbra-girl
Summary: hello this is my first story and i would love to read reviews please do review :) I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR SEVEN DEADLY SINS HA now i can't be sued HA
1. A hard day

note i dont own pokemon

Tamao sighed and glanced out the window. It was just another day in the nursery. A total of 1'600 Pokémon eggs came in. Luckily Tamao ran the nursery with her sister Sylvia. They also had a secret. They had Pokémon D.N.A coursing through their veins and they could transform into two eeveelutions, Umbreon and Sylveon. Now one day a particular guest came to the nursery. It was Diancie (but they don't know). "Hi how can we help you" Sylvia asked kindly. "My name is Diana and I would like a job". The stranger replied sharply. Tamao (who was eavesdropping) rushed from the ice Pokémon room "You must be examined to see if you're trustworthy" she spat. With this Sylvia rushed forward and seized Tamao and asked Diana to excuse them and ran in the back "you were very rude to Diana back there" Sylvia scowled. "You know how I feel about strangers" Tamao barks back. Sylvia stared looking at Tamao with her mouth open, after a few moments, Sylvia closed her mouth

A few months later the three are like friends when Diana receives terrible news from her mother (who is a Meloetta) that she must leave. The two eevees are sad to see their friend leave but they know she must go. Before she leaves she gives Tamao a gift of a crystal chandelier to help with her moon beaming.

They were sad. Then a few months later another guest came. Her name was Grace (and she was a glaceon) "Hello are you two the owners of this nursery" Before Tamao could answer Sylvia rushed forward and smiled welcomingly at the stranger and replied to the question telling her that they were but then the stranger surprised them by asking if they were Sylvia and Tamao Yamamoto, then saying that she was a relative and that her parents had died in the same fire that claimed the lives of Sylvia and Tamao's parents. She also explained that their mothers were sisters. "So" processed a confused Tamao "we're cousins is that right" "Yes you are correct" replied a confident Grace "Wait if we are eeveelutions are you?" Tamao asked Grace suspiciously "yup imma glaceon" "And you two" grace asked curiously

"I'm a Sylveon and Tamao is an Umbreon" Sylvia replied quickly before Tamao could. Tamao didn't like the way Sylvia cut in front of her but she thought not to mention it in front of Grace. "You can start in the ice room" said Tamao in a tone that suggested she didn't want to be there. "Ok" replied Grace confusedly. As Grace glided, sorta, over to the ice room, Sylvia ran up to her and explained that Tamao's lack of trust was because, their parents died when they trusted an infected magmar and that it was he who started the fire. "So that's her problem" oohed Grace "yep and she hates the fact that I'm so welcoming" said Sylvia darkly

Tamao was on her own in the eevee room and despite the fact that she was surrounded by eevees, she felt lonely. "Why did Sylvia go with Grace and what is taking her so long to get here" Tamao thought aloud. Once Tamao was done in the eevee room she moved to the missing no/ glitch Pokémon room. She hated this room and knew that Sylvia knew that and pondered why Sylvia sent her there. Eventually Sylvia caught up with Tamao in the fire room. "What took you so long?" Tamao cried at Sylvia. Shocked by Tamao's tone "I was explaining the rules of the nursery to Grace". Upon hearing this Tamao felt that she would lose Sylvia to Grace. "I'm going to the shadow room, so why don't you run off to your precious Grace". As soon as the words were out Tamao instantly regretted saying them but Tamao decided not to apologise. No. She was too angry for apologies. Instead she sped off to the shadow room. As soon as she arrived her little darkrai friend sensed that Tamao was stressed so he went over and gave her a hug. Surprised by this one gentle gesture from a Pokémon with such a dark back round, Tamao hesitated before hugging darkrai back. After the hug Tamao wondered how darkrai knew that she was annoyed considering lucario was the aura Pokémon. Then she remembered that darkrai was next to a lucario and most the Pokémon knew that they were friends. A few moments later both Grace and Sylvia came in. "What are you two doing here" Tamao asked suspiciously. Grace immediately rushed forward and apologised and explained that she was not trying to steal Sylvia from Tamao, and for the first time since their parent's deaths she cried. "Oh my arceus it's a miracle, she's actually crying" exclaimed Sylvia sarcastically. Sylvia knew that she shouldn't have said it as soon as it was out. Before Sylvia could apologise, Tamao ran out with her vision blurry with the tears. She ran all the way to Professor Sycamore.

"Sh sh" calmed Prof Sycamore "I don't think Sylvia meant it that way, I think that she was pointing out that it was a long time since you last cried considering the fact that you have not cried since you know" here his voice trailed off. Tamao knew his wished not to upset her further. Minutes later Tamao heard the door creak and it made her jump a mile it the air. It turns out it was just espeon using psychic bringing in some poké puffs and tea. "Thank you" Tamao said acceptingly. "Espy espeon" the espeon said thankfully. "You are going to talk to Sylvia" sycamore said. "You won't make me do anything" Tamao exclaimed sticking out her tongue playfully. *Why did I do that?* Tamao thought. "Hey are you ok"? Asked Sycamore concernedly, bringing Tamao out of her thought. Once Tamao had convinced the professor that she felt better, he made her go home.

knock knock*. "Mhm oh a knock on the door" said Sylvia. *Please let it be Tamao please let it be Tamao.* Sylvia thought charging to the door. Sylvia yanked the door open and flung herself at Tamao. "Thank arceus you're ok i was so worried, where did you go" Sylvia said crying. Sylvia refused to let Tamao go until she explained where she had gone.


	2. Returns and introductions

The next day professor Sycamore visited to make sure Tamao had gone directly home. He also needed a test subject for his latest contraption. Tamao instantly volunteered. "Ok but I'll need you in your Umbreon form, is that ok?" Tamao nodded before transforming and (as always) the Professor looked in awe. After he asked if they had a male Umbreon and afterwards he promised nobody would die, holding a very serious face, then just burst out laughing.

Soon they were under a complicated looking machine. "How are we helping you exactly?" questioned Tamao. She sat patiently while the Professor explained (he may have left out a few things). "You might feel mild discomfort." Sycamore informed Tamao. Though she was scared Tamao nodded confidently. Sycamore turned a switch and there was a flash of light and Tamao passed out. When Tamao woke up she saw professor Sycamore checking her, like a doctor. She examined his face; his brow was furrowed in concentration. "Hmm, I think it worked, we'll know soon enough." Once the Professor cleared her, she went home. When she got home Sylvia asked what happened. "I don't know." Since she was drowsy Tamao went to bed.

* * *

When Tamao woke up Sycamore was once again examining her. To her surprise he was smiling and murmuring it worked it worked. Curiously she asked what worked. "My machine it worked." He had to explain how it worked (properly) and judging by the mortified look on Tamao's face had she have known before the experiment she wouldn't have taken part. Annoyed Tamao charged at him fists balled. Easily Sycamore side stepped and Tamao hit the wall. Regretting not getting hit concernedly he asked if she was ok and told her it wasn't good for the baby. Confused she asked how she was having a human child when she was a Pokémon when the experiment took place. Here she caught Sycamore out. She knew this when he replied that he didn't know.

"Hey I don't know your first name, what is it?" Tamao asked kinda deliberately to change the subject. "Seamus, Professor Seamus Sycamore." replied Seamus. "I like that name." Tamao said making Seamus blush. Upon seeing this childish act Tamao giggled a very girlish giggle. Briefly their eyes met, but they quickly looked away blushing. Sylvia, with the help of hoopa, pushed them and the fell on top of each other. Sylvia roared with laughter. The duo made her stop via Tamao using shadow ball. "I didn't know that you could use moves out side of your full or half form." Seamus said. "Nor did I" replied Tamao.

Later on Tamao caught up with Sylvia and interrogated her until she told Tamao why she pushed her on to Seamus. Sylvia replied that they made a cute couple. Sylvia laughed again with the look on Tamao's face. "Oh yeah what about you and Gary Oak." Tamao remarked. At last it was Sylvia's turn to blush. Tamao knew Sylvia had a crush on Gary since Pre- School. To embarrass her sister further, Tamao rang Gary organising a little revenge get together, and at the same time caught up.


End file.
